Emily Chase
by VampFan327
Summary: Young woman trying to escape from her past that will consume her if she's not carful. She trust no one. She soon learns to change that and tries to sort out her future.The only way she can do that is when she deals with her past first. Will she be able to handle it alone or with her new friends. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the O.C's. This story has nothing to do with plotline of the show except the relationships but, you can still follow it. Also this when they are all five years older and before the second season.**

**Oh yeah I'm also birnging in the Avengers. Love those guys.**

**My main O.C. has dimond anteminium skeleton excluding the wings, is able to fly, can control the elements, and has limited psychic ability.**

**Chapter one: The Fun Of Flight**

You know how they say how it has always been a dream for humans to fly? Well I happen to be one of the very few humans that can. Oh I forgot, I'm 5'8, black-purple mid back length and curly hair and I have purple well, cat eyes. I also have a pair of jet black wings than span about 20 feet. Anyway let me tell you, flying is the thing I take the most joy in - (I don't take much happiness in anything let alone joy) which is why I am flying right now, well okay it's also because I'm trying to get away from the people chasing me.

"Why does today have to be so gloomy and why do I feel as though something bad is about to happen?" I ask myself out loud.

Suddenly there are two army fighter jets flanking me and one hovering right beneath me. _I really had to open my big mouth didn't I? _Man I really hate the army, air force, marines, etc. I know. I know. They protect, serve, strong and all that jazz. It's just that whenever it comes to me its shoot first ask questions later. Unless they don't know who I am, which is pretty rare since the organization is never far behind me unfortunately.

"You are in restricted army air space. You have to land now or we will be issued to use force." Says the pilot on my left while pointing in a downward motion aggressively.

"Where the hell did these bastards come from? Since you asked so nicely I'll go and land on that tree top over there. Pssh. Yeah right."

It is practically impossible for anyone to sneak up on or detect me especially when I'm in flight. I must have let my guard down. Anyway I better get out of here quickly before -. "Crap is that what I think it is? Yeah that is definitely a black helicopter with the organization symbol coming this way. How do they keep finding me?"

I bring my wings to the highest and most forward position possible and then bring them down and backward quickly to shoot myself 50 miles forward. I then start gliding and try to escape from the view of both the helicopter and fighter jet pilots. That, all of a sudden is impossible since Mother Nature hates me and decided to clear the sky of all clouds. So I change my plan and dive for cover among the trees. Although I was now 80 miles away I could still hear everything going on above me I have really good hearing. Then the director starts shouting out orders over the radio.

"The subject is wanted for high treson against this country. She is armed and dangerous. Don't let her escape from this set perameter you see on your screens. This is a capture mission but, you can shoot on sight if neccessary."

"Stand down and disreguard those orders! Who the hell is this? How did you get this frequency and access to - "

In 3...2...1...

"General! This is the secretary of defense. I am ordering you to stand down and to allow the director to use any resources to carry out this mission. Now!"

"What? Fine."

They always fall for the fake secretary thing.

"Thank you so much secretary. Okay take remote control over the jets, eject the pilots, and release the high-jackers as soon as you get over the target." orders the director.

"What the hell is a high-jacker? Doesn't matter I won't be here to fid out. Holy sugar! Two of the three jets had unexpectedly appeared next to me and chased me back into the open by shooting at me. While I was looking for the third one a missle exploded near my head and almost blew me out of the sky."

Man what the hell is wrong with my senses right now? I can sense attacks from a mile away.

"So 13 having trouble estimating my attacks? It might be becaue I blocked your senses."

How would he be able to do that?

"You should just give up I will capture you and then we can go back to the facility and talk out our problems."

"BULLSHIT and you know it!" I yell back at him.

Right then a big shadow covers me and I know I'm screwed. _SHINK_! The sound of metal landing on metal. Then a slight _CRACK _of the bones in my wings breaking and a whush of air leaving my lungs. Me and the high-jacker start free falling. I'm dizzy and losing consciousness but the dam thing is going straight to work. It unsheaths it blade and starts hacking at middle of my back where my wings connect to my spine. It makes one long gouge straight down. Right along the left side of my spine.

Its trying to slow my regenerative powers down and it sure is working. All of a sudden it explodes while a shining red and gold metal thing is flying towards me. I try to move my right wing to slow my descent but instead I flip over and go unconcious for a few seconds. When I come to I'm still falling except this time I'm upright ahd that's when metal object catches me by hooking his arms though mine. I push off the metal - what seems to be - person, thinking it works for the director.

Then the second high-jacker latches onto my back with what feels like claws and makes the same wound on the right side of my spine. Afterwards I rip it off my back and use the last of my strength to throw it at Mach One speed towards the helicopter. Unfortunately I missed and once again fall into unconciousness.

This time when I woke up I was face up in the middle of a lake. The same red and gold metal person flies into the lake after me. I then see other people fighting with the high-jacker and destroying the jets. What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming or is someone actually helping me? What is that green monster looking thing and what damage can a guy with a hammer really do? I black out once more while getting a piggyback ride from the metal guy.

"Where are we going?" I say.

**Please R&R or PM whatever floats your boat!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Who are the Avengers?

I wake up on a bed in some strange room and all I hear is beep…beep…beep. Oh no! Am I in a hospital, that's not good? Hospitals aren't secure enough they'll find me. Wait I'm not hooked to an IV or heart rate machine , so where is that sound coming from? The beeping got louder and faster.

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP

"Ugh. Shut up damn machine!" I said as I got up and tried to locate the sound of it instead of a bulky machine recording my heart rate I found a giant screen. The screen was blue and had some info on me and my health status. It also had my heart rate a big red line going up and down and beeping. I stared at it confused. What the hell? "How can a screen-?"

"Record your heart rate?" said some unknown person that came up behind me. As soon as he spoke I turned and took up a defensive position ready to attack or block him if necessary. He was wearing so much red, white, and blue that it looked like the U.S flag threw up on him. "Easy there. You are in no position to be fighting and I'm not going to hurt you. I know what you mean though. I still don't get how it works even though Iron Man tried to explain it to me."

I must of had this confused look on my face because he asked me "Do you know who Iron man is? Do you- do you know who I am?"

First I didn't move from my fighting stance and second I mentally checked to make sure I wasn't still sleeping since no person ever would wear something like that in public. Then I answered his question. "No and no. Why is that important? What I want to know is where the hell am I, how did I get here, and were you followed when you brought me here?"

"Mister Rogers! It would seem that this young lady is intending to do you harm if you don't answer her question and she is also trying to escape." said another guy that had popped up on the giant screen.

Where did this guy come from? Wait a second how the hell does he know that?

"I can asure you that we do not intend to harm you in any way." they both said in union.

"Like I believe that. The bald guy was right though, I'll admit it. So are you going to answer the question or not?"

"Why not? You answered mine. You are at Stark tower, Iron Man brought you here and no I don't think we were followed here."

I took that point to run at him. He quickly took on a defensive pose ready for me, to bad I was going for the door. It was then that I heard a bow string snap back into place. I jumped into the air and twisted my body and saw the marks-man sliding down a ladder in the top right corner of the room. He took another shot as soon as he landed on the floor. I caught this one and looked at it, there's a vial of some kind of liquid. Don't intend to hurt me my ass, what the hell is this then? The guy on the screen answered me.

"Its only a tranquilizer it won't hurt you. We are only using it so you don't do anything rash."

How does he keep doing that?"Who uses rash like that anymore? Oh and I don't believe you." I said as I landed lightly on the ground while wincing at the pain in my back. I turned and ran up to the door searching for a doorknob coming up empty. I looked to the side of it. Bingo a keypad entry was needed. Just my luck. "God damn it!" I practically screamed. I proceeded to punch the door. (It might have left a dent.) I turned and slid down to the ground door at my back. I closed my eyes and leaned against it. I heard the two guys walking over to me. I put my hands up. "I surrender."

"We figured that." said the archer guy. He crouched down and looked at me.

"Take a freaking picture or stop staring."I said eyes still closed.

"I'm Hawkeye and that is Captain America. Are you o-"

Just then the door whooshed open and I fell onto the feet of the metal guy I mean Iron Man.

"Holy -. What are you doing on the floor?"

"Aw geez that hurt" I grabbed my head since it landed on his metal feet. Then I got up off the floor still rubbing the sore spot. Is there only weirdly dressed men here?, was my first thought. I wanted to go through the oor but it quuickly resealed just as fast as it opened.

"Nevermind." said Hawkeye while he stood up.

"Jarvis! How is she healing up?" he asked the screen while walking over to it.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Who's Jarvis? I wondered. While a laser coming from the screen was scaning me and making colored/ 3-D x-rays. My eyebrow shot up. What the hell is going on?

Then all of a sudden a voice out of nowhere says "She is healing just fine sir. When you brought her in she had 2 known injuries and a lot of other unknown injuries. the two known injuries are healing at an extremely rapid pace. She still experiences some dizziness and pain in her back and also she hasn't moved her wings at all since waking up."

I was looking all over the place for the source of this invisible person's voice.

"Its pointless. That voice has no exsisting body." whispered Captain America.

I was highly confused and then just forgot about it. Instead I for the first time focused on the room I was in. I use the term room loosely this area was pretty huge. It was very open spaced and has everything and I do mean everything that a small hospital woud need. I guessed that I was in the Infirmary of this building. Anyway it was pretty much like a hospital room. It had a whited sheeted bed to the side, a couch, coffee table and television in the center. It also had a ladder to climb up to... well I don't know where. Let's find out. I walked quickly and quietly over to the ladder where Hawkeye shot at me. I went up and I found a little reading space. It had a medium sized bookshelf, a comfy looking armchair and a little side table. Damn no way out unfortunately. I climbed back down and went over to the giant screen.

"So how do you feel?" Iron Man asked.

"You seem to know the answer to that already."

"Well I want to hear it from you."

"Fine and Dandy." I say totally unconvincing. "Can I leave now? Great! Just type in that code and show me the way out."

"Sorry I can't do that. I'm going to keep you here until you heal completely and find out who we were fighting with."

"Wait a second. We. What do mean we? There is absolutely no we. This is my fight and mine doesn't concern you."

"Last time I checked you were getting your butt handed to you." said Iron Man.

"So what? I never asked for nor do I want your help."

"Oh really. We had to save you back there. You think that we are just going to let that slide and pay no attention to a group of people attacking a little girl."

"I am twenty years old. I. AM. NOT. A. LITTLE. GIRL." I said dangerously. "You haven't been fighting these guys as long as I have. Plus I don't need to be worrying about you while fighting."

"You worrying about us? HA! I'm pretty sure you almost died back there."

"That would have been better than getting captured by them." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"..." I simply stared at him saying nothing. I sighed and said "So I'm a prisoner here until you deem me healthy. Great." I flopped onto the bed and zoned out.

The door whooshed open again. The big green guy, some red haired chic, and the other guy with the hammer came in. "Fury wants to see her." they said in union.

**I'll bring in the others in the next chapter. Anywho please R&R or PM Whatever's cool.^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all of . Author here ^_^ (duh) Just wanted to say I know its been a while since my last post. Sorry to anyone following the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Another one sure to follow shortly I hope. As usual R&R please and thank you. **

Oh yeah also DISCLAIMER TO ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT O.C.s. Lates!

Chapter Three: Troubled Past?

So all six of the very oddly dressed/looking people were escorting me to this Fury person. Believe me he doesn't know what Fury is. Not yet anyway.

"So which room is he in anyway?" I hear one of them ask. The rest of the conversation is indistinct since I'm to busy looking for escape routes. The red head is studying me and finally says, "If you're thinking about escaping, let me warn you now that it's impossible. Especially for someone who doesn't even know their way around this place. You would most likely get lost before ever escaping." She then smiles like nothing happened.

"You say that like we actually are holding her captive. Which we aren't. We are here to help her out of whatever situation she's in." Says Captain America just as we get to this big conference room. Inside the room was a tall, dark skinned guy wearing an eye patch sitting in one of the many chairs looking at a bunch of different files. I guess this is the Fury guy I was hearing about. Everyone sits around the table while I just stand in front the table looking (technically glaring but that's to be expected I don't really have another expression) at everyone.

"So you seem to be popular with the military. Dishonorable discharge, grand larceny, petite larceny, arson, among a lot of other things." Says Fury.

"..." The best thing for me is to say nothing, hope they just let me leave, and forget any of this ever happened.

"You want to explain to me why the Secretary of Defense is after you?"

At the mention of _him _I just couldn't help it. "Why don't you go ask him since you think you know so much." I spat out.

"I don't think you're in any position to be so dismissive young lady all of these crimes added together are about two to three lifetimes in prison."

"Go ahead lock me up. See if I care." _I would rather rot in prison then ever go back to __THAT__ place any day._ I thought to myself. Suddenly I feel a little flutter in the back of my head and get a little dizzy.

"This young lady strongly believes she would rather go to prison then back to... sorry I didn't get the last part. " says the guy that was on the monitor from before.

It finally hits me. That bald guy from the monitor knew what I was thinking because he's telepathic! _Oh crap I am so screwed. Damn it! The general seriously screwed up my body's defenses._

"Do not worry yourself. I will only take the information I need. Nothing more or less. My name is Charles Xavier. You can call me professor X if you'd like."

"How about you take nothing and just stay out of my head completely? I do mean both of you by the way you and the other person trying to poke around in my head. If either of you try that again I won't hesitate to -"

"To what? Hurt them? Kill them? Are you a killer?" asks Fury all of a sudden.

"What! Those words did not come out of my mouth. Is that what you think I am? If so then you are totally wacked."

"Oh really? Then what's this file about you assassinating an old Nazi war criminal in Russia?"

"I...I...Wait what? I don't know what you're talking about." I say while walking towards the giant windows.

Fury gets up and stalks over to me while yelling. "Why don't I just refresh your memory then. There are plenty of pictures from the crime scene." He shoves the pictures in my face. All I want to do is escape, run, hide, and never be found again. I try to take a quick glance and can't stop looking at them. Then I see a person that appears to be me in all of the pictures. I have no recollection of ever going to Russia but, I'm right there in the pictures. All I can think is how? when? why me? "That is so not me."

"Oh really? Then enlighten me who is in that picture?"

"I don't know. I don't know" I whisper

"That is not good enough! Tell me who it is then if its not you. FYI - That man was no Nazi war criminal he was the director of the Russian branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. Who are you and why are you trying to take down S.H.I.E.L.D.? Who do you work for?"

"STOP IT FURY!" Yells Iron Man, Captain America, and The hammer dude.

"You guys shouldn't have bothered trying to save me I'm not worth it." I say and jump through the window.


End file.
